I Really Hate You
"I Really Hate You" is the one hundred and ninety-second episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on February 23rd, 2016. Summary Gabriel reads over a scroll and Michael balances a paint brush on his nose. Michael gets his attention, and asks if he wants to hear something amusing Raphael had said. Gabriel sarcastically notes Raphael's infamous sense of humor, but Michael doesn't appreciate his tone. When Gabriel questions what he said, Michael simply answers "Oregon". He freezes, a shocked look on his face. He regains his composure and plays dumb, asking him to specify. Michael recalls Natalie giving him to War in Oregon"Remember our Deal" and cites it as the reason he doesn't like the state. He adds that judging by his expression, Raphael doesn't either. He tells Gabriel not to lie and asks why he would hate Oregon. He starts to deny knowing the answer, but someone interrupts them, announcing that they're leaving for Titus' warehouse. Michael pats Gabriel's shoulder and asks if he thought he would never find out about him taking Raphael to Oregon to help Satan."Heart like a Garden" He jokes that it would be better for him if Titus killed him so he could avoid his punishment; a week in The Tank. He starts to leave and Gabriel tries to defend himself, explaining that he only did it to protect him. Michael doesn't accept his excuse and says that it hurt him. He warns him not to do it again. Gabriel has a scared look on his face as he says Michael's name. Michael heads out, wanting to save Natalie from harm before they raid the warehouse. Jericho points out that Natalie's been spending a lot of time with Titus, and wonders if Satan would be jealous. Annoyed, Natalie explains that he kidnapped her and she can't really do anything else. She tells him to go away, but he moves closer and grabs her arm, saying that he doesn't have school that day. She glares at him and he asks why, as she used to be okay with his close proximity and physical affection. He suggests they play a game and then he can show her what he wanted to show her before she has dinner with Titus. He picks her up and she struggles against him, not wanting to play with him. She demands he put her down, but assures her it'll be fun and throws her on the couch. He tells her to calm down, assuring her he won't hurt her and offended that she thinks he would. He sits next to her and comments that while he hates her, he's willing to keep her entertained. He touches her face and calls the game "two lies and a truth". He explains the rules; he'll say three statements, two that are lies and one that is true, and she has to guess the truth. He adds that there's a punishment if she guesses wrong. She tries to refuse, but he interrupts her and starts the game anyway. His statements are: # Titus sent some of his followers to her house and they injured her dad. # It was his idea to kidnap her and it backfired on him. # Titus doesn't actually want to become the new Satan and rule Hell; he wants to fight Lucifer so he can hand his body over to the angels. They'll be so happy and thankful that they'll let Titus into Heaven, as well as the Fallen who regret following Lucifer. He prompts Natalie to choose the truth. After hesitating, she picks the second one. He cups her face in his hand and says that she's wrong. She asks which was the answer, and he cheekily replies that they were all lies; he rigged the game so she would lose. He grins and reminds her that he's never been truthful with her. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "I Really Hate You" and the following episode, "YOU", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. * Gabriel's Anthea tattoo makes its first appearance in this episode.After rereading the current page, I noticed... References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc Category:Missing Webtoons